


FRIDAY NIGHT BLINDSPOT

by lila_luscious1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Blindspot (TV), Castle (TV) RPF, FBI (TV 2018), Kevin Hill (2004), Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV), Pearson (TV 2019), Suits (US TV), The Blacklist (US TV), The Shield (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Mid-length drabbles (sort-of)-AU in which our much-loved BS characters areHS STUDENTS, attending STUYVESANT HS in NEW YORK...they are joined bycharacters from OZ and LAW and ORDER (also SVU), CASTLE, 9-1-1 and LAWORDER LA, OZ and THE BLACKLIST; FBI, SUITS, PEARSON, KEVIN HILL, andTHE SHIELD..I will likely add more fandoms and characters as I go.Muchisimas Gracias for the football references D.A. Manelli
Relationships: Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Jay-Z/Beyoncé Knowles, Kurt Weller/Jane Weller
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	FRIDAY NIGHT BLINDSPOT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts).

> STUYVESANT HS  
(BLINDSPOT, LAW AND ORDER, LAW AND ORDER SVU, SUITS)  
vs  
HOSTOS-LINCOLN ACADEMY OF SCIENCE  
(FBI, BLACKLIST)
> 
> **NEXT CHAPTER**
> 
> STUYVESANT HS  
vs  
PARK EAST HS  
(THE SHIELD, CASTLE, 9-1-1)

*FOURTH QUARTER-HLAOS 17, SHS16*

HLAOS is driving: five consecutive first downs have taken them from their own 30 yard line  
to SHS's 35 yard line...Don Dressler from the spread...drops back, under immediate duress from  
(Ed) Green from left end, evades one tackler, throws across the middle-INTERCEPTED by...Jones!  
Jones past mid-field...finally brought down at HLAOS's 42 yard line! Stuyvesant takes over on the  
opposition 42, with 2 minutes, 10 seconds left on the clock.

Alright, here we go: Weller in I formation...Carisi split far left; Sean Carter in the slot...Reade in motion-two  
step drop by Weller, rolls left, 'dink' pass to Reade...Edgar Reade! Into open field: past the 30 to the 26 yard  
line-FIRST DOWN!! Weller brings his team to the line, quick snap, stops the clock by flinging the ball into the ground.  
(Tasha Zapata, Patterson, Jane Briggs, Connie Rubirosa, and the other SHS cheer and dance teams somersault,  
dance, and prance about, as the sound system blasts Snap's THE POWER:)

{I've got the power  
I've got the power  
I've got the power  
I've got the power  
It's gettin', it's gettin', it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin', it's gettin', it's gettin' kinda hectic}

(On the other side of the field, the opposition cheer squad, including Rachel Zane, Jessica Pearson, Liz Keen, and  
Samar Navabi (with others) try to rally their team to 'hold fast'...)

Weller in the spread, once more...blitz from the safety, (Tom) Keen...oh!...the ball's out...referees are indicating that Weller has  
indeed recovered the loose ball. Loss of 5 yards, 2nd and 15, from the 31. Clock is running; down to 1 minute, 5 seconds...  
Weller quick pitch left to Reade, Reade finding room and escaping for BIG YARDAGE inside the 17 to about the 16 yard line!  
Coach Bill Weller wants a time-out, with 31 seconds left in the game; the Warriors have 1 time out left. (After the time out)-  
Weller gets the snap-under pressure...hit as he throowwws-caught by Carisi for a 6 yard gain, and there's the time out signal with  
15 seconds left. From the left has mark, Roman Briggs to attempt a game-winning 26 yard field goal...the kick is GOOD!-Stuyvesant  
19, HLAOS 17...

*AFTER PARTY*  


Jane sticks close by Kurt as he revels in the after-glow of a big victory-they're enjoying cups of 'spiked' punch with Sean "JayZ" Carter  
and Beyonce, "Sonny" Carisi and his GF Amanda (Rollins), along with "Fin" Tutuola and "Coco" (Nicole Austin). Edgar and Tasha are in  
a dark corner by themselves, sort of dancing (but mostly making-out). Roman, the hero of the game, passes by to advise Kurt and Jane that  
he's taking Patterson home (she has a Science Fair the following morning); they excuse themselves and tag along, aware that if Jane arrives  
without Kurt, their Dad will have questions.

Over the PA, a chaperone announces that the dance will be ending in 15 minutes; Edgar and Tasha make their rounds, bidding goodbye to friends  
and teammates, as do Matt Weitz and his GF of the week, Jake Keaton and Mandy (his GF since 10th grade), and Peter Stone, 'rolling solo' this  
night. On the subway, Tasha and Edgar discuss stopping for giros before leaving her at her Grandmother's-they decide that they'd better not  
chance it-he'd accumulated 'one strike' already by bringing her home late from the movies a few weeks prior, and is on Abuela Ruiz-Zapata's  
shit list.

They arrive with ten minutes to spare, and spend that time making out some more. When are we gonna DO IT, he asks ,kissing her neck; I  
WANT TO, but NOT YET, she moans, clasping him more tightly. She can feel his need through his loose jeans, and pulls away before she succumbs  
to the temptation.

"Paciencia, Eddie; pronto te enseñó que te quiero...espera un poco mas, Amor...Si?

Edgar is all assurances: "Claro que te espero-no haynada de prisa-todo a TU tiempo."

Their kiss goodbye such that Edgar has to break away and stumble up the street (with a raging hard-on)

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Paciencia, Eddie; pronto te enseñó que te quiero...espera un poco mas, Amor.Si?  
Patience, soon I'll show you that I love (want) you...wait a little longer, OK?
> 
> Claro que te espero-no haynada de prisa-todo a TU tiempo:  
Of course I'll wait-there's no rush-everything at your pace


End file.
